


Appreciating His Pearl

by vibesoftheparty



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibesoftheparty/pseuds/vibesoftheparty
Summary: Cassian appreciates Astra modelling a new outfit for him until he can no longer contain himself. (Nothing explicit happens but the implication is there at the end)
Relationships: Cassian/Astra (Life of the Party)
Kudos: 14





	Appreciating His Pearl

“And with that, I do believe we’re done.”

Cassian finished with the last fastening and stepped back to admire his work. He had outdone himself here. Astra looked absolutely exquisite; the plunging neckline was typical of the teal tiefling’s attire, but the decision to expose his back as well was a stroke of genius. Gold chains hung in layers all the way down to his tail over his soft, bare back and Cassian was delighted with the result.  
He circled Astra who was viewing himself in a mirror and drank in the glittering sight. There was nothing practical about the sheer, flared trousers he had styled him in, but this was a purely aesthetic project and they certainly highlighted some of Astra’s unexpected assets.  
Cassian paused and once again addressed his model,

“My, my Pearl, I must say this is some of my best work yet… you look absolutely divine.”

“You really think so? It’s such a pretty outfit, I hope I’m wearing it well,” Astra smiled with such a genuine excitement and warmth, beginning to twist and examine himself in his new clothes before Cassian cut him off,

“Stay still now, I’m not done looking yet.”

“Oh. Right. Of course… sorry,” the tiefling turned a delightful shade of purple as he returned to his previous position. Cassian could barely wipe the grin off his face as he began his approach, Astra was far too easy to tease but that never made it any less fun and he was oh so good at following instructions. It was hard to deny that there was something so enchanting about Astra, the way his solid gold eyes shone in the light but you never knew quite where he was looking, or how his tail twitched ever so slightly when he became embarrassed. Just like now.

Cassian had stepped all the way up to Astra to take a closer look at his fine work and could tell that the taller man was just slightly holding is breath in anticipation. The elf brushed is hand across his Pearl’s face before locking his fingers into the tiefling’s extraordinarily long hair.

“You are one of the most magnificent creatures I have ever laid eyes upon,” Cassian began matter-of-factly before his voice gently shifted into a low purr, “the world deserves to see you, but I think right now I’d rather have you all to myself, my dear Verdant Astra.”  
Astra relaxed into his companion’s touch and closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of the elf being so close. Not missing a beat, Cassian took this chance to plant kisses from his model’s jaw, all the way down the current arch of his neck, eliciting soft gasps with each gentle touch.

“Sssshhhhh,” Cassian’s finger glided over Astra’s lips to momentarily silence him before his other hand worked at undoing all the fastenings he had only just finished. “Now as pretty as you look right now, I’m afraid I can’t contain myself anymore,” he pushed himself up onto his tip-toes to kiss the now brightly blushing tiefling on the lips and Astra eagerly returned the sentiment.  
With deft hands and a perfect knowledge of his own work, Cassian had his latest project laying on the floor within seconds. He pulled away from the kiss, allowing his hands and eyes to explore Astra’s now exposed form as he exchanged impatient glances with his perfect model.

“I’m sure this will be the start of many projects for you and I, dear Pearl, but for now it would be wise to relieve some of the tension from the two of us working so hard, yes?” Cassian drank all of Astra’s body in before flicking him a wicked smile. Golden eyes locked on golden eyes, both pairs glimmering like stars in the late afternoon light. 

“I… I suppose so… can’t be healthy carrying around all that tension and what not,” it was impossible for Astra to conceal the shake in his voice, though he couldn’t break his gaze with Cassian who just found the tiefling’s embarrassment all the more charming. He brushed a long, loose strand of green hair back into place and smiled to Astra,

“Very good then. Now, on your knees~”

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I prefer Vassian, Castra is a pretty great ship with how into aesthetics the both of them are. It's just a good dynamic to play with so I figured why not?  
> Enjoy!


End file.
